In general, order picking floor conveyors are commonly used for handling goods in warehouses and distribution centers. These floor conveyors typically include a load carrier, most commonly in the form of forks, and a power unit having a platform on which the operator may travel with the floor conveyor. A control handle may be used for steering by a connection to a steerable wheel. The control handle generally includes all the operational controls necessary for driving and operating the load carrier of the floor conveyor.
It is through EP2678748 that it is known that an order picker truck may maneuver by means of sensors and a controller. Several sensors may be used for detecting objects located in first and second zones outside the order picker truck. A steer correction maneuver may automatically be performed by steering the vehicle using the several sensors and the controller.